Confusões no FBI
by Algum ser
Summary: Ela era agente do Fbi, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku teriam de lutar contra o poderoso Naraku.Capítulo 2 bem diferente, LEIAM E COMENTEM


N/A – Não mudei nada nesse capítulo, só a organização!Então, quem tiver lido não precisa ler, só se quiser relembrar a história!

Capítulo 1 - Ações

Chamo-me Kagome Higurashi.No momento estou na sorveteria com um sorvete na mão.Não me diga?

Quem eu sou?Não acredito que você não saiba?Eu sou uma das melhores policiais da área aqui.Não ando com uma metralhadora como muitas pessoas andam, pessoas não, policiais.Mesmo assim mantenho a ordem em grande parte da cidade.

Estou aqui com minha amiga Sango, não trabalha comigo ela é pediatra e analisa os corpos das vítimas, cadáveres.Estávamos aqui tranqüilamente, até que dois homens entraram e se sentaram em uma mesa.Não sabia o motivo, no entanto não fui com a cara deles, por isso olhos abertos, mão na arma que se encontrava dentro da bolsa.Qualquer movimento poderia matar não só a mim, mas as outras pessoas que estavam no recinto.Não ligo de morrer, não ligo mesmo, o mais importante para mim é deixar viva as pessoas que eu protejo, as pessoas que um dia me acolheram até eu conseguir ser o que eu sou.Se houvesse de morrer para salva-las morreria, agora chega de melodrama, sabe por que?Porque eles vão agir.Não, eles AINDA não puxaram a arma que agora observando bem estava em uma sacola que estes seguravam.

Sim, eu estou aqui como refém, não por muito a andar em direção deles quando um reparou e apontou a arma em minha direção.

"Eu só vou ao banheiro!" Falei com cara de cachorro sem dono.

"Ah vem aqui gracinha!" Respondeu o cara que estava com a arma, quer saber qual?Uma metralhadora é isso aí!To fudida?Depende, se der algo errado eu terei que me esforçar para não deixar NINGUÉM morrer, afinal essa é minha PRINCIPAL obrigação!

"O... que você quer?" Falei fingindo temer a resposta...Sim, eu sou cínica.

"Quero você..." Falou me puxando para um beijo, do qual eu não fugi, porque caia entre nós, quem em sã consciência iria recusar um beijo de um cara que está com uma metralhadora?Bom, alguém como eu, mas não posso fazer isso, não agora...Só uma agente da policia se recusaria a receber um beijo de um homem armado, e eu não iria demonstrar que era agente.

Assim que parou de me beijar, me manteve de costas para ele com as mãos por cima dos meus ombros e nas suas mãos segurava a arma.Bom, como, pelo visto, ele era o único que estava armado, simplesmente dei uma cotovelada em seu estomago e logo após fazer isso dei um chute na arma que estava a poucos metros de distancia de mim, fazendo-a voar longe.A única coisa que não pensei, mas deveria ter calculado, era que o outro tinha uma arma no sapato.Agora sim eu digo, to fudida.

Sem escapatória, durante alguns segundos analisei tudo e pude ver que havia uma, mas na certa levaria um tiro.No entanto como havia dito antes, não tenho medo de morrer, tenho medo de ver alguém morrer,não é isso exatamente eu não quero que ninguém morra, por causa de uma de minhas ações impensadas.Eles atiraram na direção de alguém que eu não vi quem foi, só sei que na hora fui em direção ao local onde a arma apontava, levei um tiro na perna, isso impossibilitaria movimentos rápidos.Acho que sim, mas se tivesse que me esforçar me esforçaria, tudo para cumprir minha meta, meu desejo!É levei o tiro, e agora?Peguei minha bolsa que estava na cadeira ao meu lado, dela tirei minha arma e atirei até ver que os dois estavam no chão naquele momento, foi aí que meu pesadelo começou e eu não sabia.Assim que tentei me levantar ia cair no chão se não fosse por um hanyou de cabelos prateados e com orelhas de cachorro na cabeça, pois bem ele me segurou.

"Obrigada..."

"De nada, mas...o que aconteceu aqui?"

"Aiiii!" Falei quando o hanyou sem querer bateu em minha perna machucada no local onde eu havia levado o tiro.

"K-chan" Falou Sango se aproximando, olhando o machucado, já que dava para vê-lo perfeitamente com o short que eu usava, estava sangrando, mas dane-se eu cumpri minha missão fiz o que devia, ninguém morreu, só que...Só que o único problema é que eu vou pro hospital retirar essa bala.E quer saber de uma coisa?Eu odeio hospital.Dane-se de novo eu me importo com o bem estar de todos "Hello!Vamos andando tenho que te levar ao hospital!Sua problemática, não precisava se jogar para eu não levar o tiro!Se acontecesse algo com você eu não me perdoaria."

"Sango-chan vamos logo!Eu já acabei meu dever aqui!Leve-os, também leve Bankotsu e Jackotsu para o hospital, depois vão presos!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Já no hospital

Estou eu aqui DE NOVO na cama do hospital Shikon no Tama.Dessa vez era diferente, me sentia sendo observada ao olhar pro lado me deparo com o hanyou, a Sango e com um outro ser que não conhecia.

"Quem é o hanyou e esse cara que está ao lado da Sango-chan?" Falei completamente tonta, por só conhecer uma pessoas das três que estavam ao lado.

"Eu sou Inu-yasha, entrarei para a policia!"

"Eu sou o chefe do batalhão, e vim te avisar que Inu-yasha será seu parceiro nas investigações, afinal você e ele agora são do FBI!Irão pesquisar sobre Naraku, assim que a senhorita puder sair do hospital, não senhorita Sango?"

"Eu acho que ela sairá provavelmente daqui a dois dias, como já conheço essa paciente sei que seu estado de cicatrização é rápido!Mas nada de corridas perigosas, nem de ações idiotas no meio do tempo livre."

"Ok!Mas mudando de assunto!Os caras morreram?"

"Ah isso!Bom, avisarei que eles sobreviveram e assim que acordaram fugiram!"

"Merda!"

Após um tempo todos deixaram meu quarto e de tempos em tempos vinham umas enfermeiras verem como estava o local de minha operação, sim eu operei para retirar a bala não é obvio?

Dois dias se passaram

Finalmente alta!Já vou sair desse lugar maldito, que eu tantas vezes pisei para salvar a vida de alguém.Ok, chega de já estou boa o "chefinho" irá nos levar, Inu-yasha e eu, para o centro de reuniões do FBI, é uma reviravolta enorme ser da polícia e depois por causa de uma de suas ações para como agente secreto, no entanto tudo bem.

Estou no carro esperando pacientemente, mesmo que eu não tenha paciência.Depois de uns quinze minutos, que para mim foram uma eternidade estou aqui na central do FBI.Não me perguntem o por que deu estar aqui e nem quem é esse tal de Naraku que pelo visto eu vou ter de prender.Mas quer saber é algo que não me preocupa, afinal eu tenho minha própria experiência, eu aprendi a lutar.O mais importante do que enfrentar e ganhar do adversário e ganhar e enfrentar si mesmo, aprendi isso quando tive de mudar de cidade, quando comecei a treinar para ser policial e talz.

Chegamos na sede do FBI, um senhor chamado Kouga pediu que nós o acompanhássemos, e foi o que fizemos.Ao chegar lá começamos o que seria a primeira de muitas reuniões que, possivelmente, viriam nos atormentar sobre o mesmo motivo.

Sr. – Bom dia agentes Taisho e Higurashi.Me chamo Myouga e sou o chefe do FBI, o chefe do batalhão de vocês os escalou para tomarem conta de um grande traficante, pilantra e o mais interessante é que ele é o chefe de uma grande parte da máfia aqui em Tókyo.Por isso chamei os melhores policiais para serem escalados para essa missão.

K – Sr. Myouga, por que não escolheram pessoas do próprio FBI?Não estou reclamando.

M – Simplesmente porque acho você e o Taisho os melhores policiais e melhores agentes do que os do próprio FBI!Vocês irão viajar para...

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

**Esse capítulo não mudou muito, só a organização.Espero bastantes comentários!**

**Prometo não demorar tanto para postar daqui para frente!**


End file.
